


Everyone Lives

by Lirealwrites



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Character descriptions are based of my friends, F/F, F/M, Help, I honestly have no clue where Im going with this, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Swearing, Swords, and one is based off me, don't worry to much about the violence, forgot about that - Freeform, good luck guessing which one, i only put it i to be safe, i put no effort into this, im basically making fun of my friends, im not sure if ill add fighting, oh yeah this an everyone lives AU, there may be some Paris/Tybalt, this is a joke for my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirealwrites/pseuds/Lirealwrites
Summary: This was written as a joke with my friends. When Romeo falls in love with Juliet, he and his friends come up with a plan.





	Everyone Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously, and if you're one of my friends and you decide to leave a comment yelling at me, make sure you don't use my real name. There shouldn't be any triggers other than for swords and swearing, but let me know if I miss anything. I don't know where I'm going with this, feel free to suggest. Also shout out to crystallizedtwilight on tumblr, I may have stolen ideas from her as well as grapefruitsnacks. Links: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitsnacks/pseuds/grapefruitsnacks  
> https://crystallizedtwilight.tumblr.com/

On a Friday night, Sampson and Gregory walked through the streets of Verona, chatting happily.

“Gregory, we’re not going to take any trash from the Montagues if they come by,” Sampson clutched his sword while Gregory snickered. “No, we won’t, because if we did we would be garbage men.”

“Very funny, you know what I mean.”

“Please, you’re too much of a coward to fight.”

“Bet,” Sampson challenged.

“Bet.”

“BeT!”

“BET!”

“BET!”

“This isn’t even our fight, it’s between our masters.”

“So? I’m loyal to the Capulet house, I will show no sympathy to the Montagues.”

“Even the girls?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you better not be bluffing, because here come two Montagues.”

“Shit!” Sampson pulled out his sword and turned to Gregory. “Alright, you fight them, and I’ll back you up.” Gregory chuckled nervously.

“Run away while my back is turned, more like.”

“I will not.”

“Yeah, you will.”

“Fine, we’ll let them start it.”

“I’ll frown at them.”

“Even better, I’ll flip them off as they pass.” True to his word, Sampson stuck his middle finger up at the approaching Montagues. 

“Did you just flip me off?” Abraham asked in outrage as he looked at Sampson.

“You want to fight?!” Gregory challenged, getting in Abraham’s face. Balthasar silently came up behind Abraham, offering support.

“No,” Abraham said as if it were obvious.

“Well if you do, I’ll take you. My master is better than yours,” Sampson tightened his grip on his sword.

“Bet,” Abraham said, clearly offended.

“Fight me,” Sampson challenged. Abraham pulled out his own sword and lunged at Sampson, who dodged back.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Benvolio asked as she came around the corner and pulled out her own sword, knocking their swords down. “Don’t be stupid!” Tybalt ran in, her long hair blowing around her.

“What are you fighting for?! Benvolio, I’m going to kill you!”

“Chill, will you? I’m just trying to keep all these idiots from dying.”

“You have your sword out and you talk about peace? I hate peace as much as I hate Montagues, especially you!” She lunged at Benvolio, who put up her own sword and fought her. One of the bystanders ran towards them, shouting.

“Police! Police! Stop the fight! Down with the feud!” Lord and Lady Capulet approached the fight, yelling at citizens to move out of their way.

“Fucking Montague is mocking me, give me a sword!”

“You’re too old to fight, just go home.” As if conjured, Lord and Lady Capulet came around the corner.

“Capulet!” Lord Montague attempted to charge forward but was held back by Lady Montague. “Let me go!”

“No.”

“Oh you stupid, stupid, hell-raising imbeciles! Back down before someone loses their head. Now quit your whining, you mewling quims, it’s disturbing the goddamn peace around here.” Prince Escalus shouted, walking up to the commotion. “I swear if I hear of another fight like this I’ll have a meeting arranged with death for the both of you. Now scram you little shits” The citizens and the fighters left in dejection, bowing respectfully to the Prince. Down the road, the Montagues walked together leisurely.

“How did that even start? It’s been a while since it erupted,” Lord Montague turned his attention to Benvolio expectantly, who shrugged.

“When I showed up the servants were fighting, so I tried to stop them, and Tybalt came and of course she had to try and skewer me. So then we all fought until the prince showed up.”

“Anyone know where Romeo is?” Lady Montague asked, effectively changing the subject.

“I saw him hiding under a sycamore grove,” she offered. “What’s up with him?”

“No one knows, he won’t talk to us and he shuts himself up in his room during the day. If he actually would talk to me, I could try and help him.” Dazed as usual, Romeo’s bright green hair came into view.

“Speak of the devil,” she muttered, before turning back to her aunt and uncle. “I’ll find out what’s wrong with him.”

“Good luck,” they offered, then resumed their strolling.

“Good morning, cousin,” Benvolio said as she walked up to Romeo. He looked at her in surprise.

“It’s morning?”

“It’s nine o’clock.”

“This day is too fucking long,” he muttered. “Was that my father who just left?”

“Yup. Why are you so sad?”

“I lack anything to make my hours short.” Benvolio looked unimpressed.

“You’re in love?”

“Not anymore,” He muttered.

“Let me guess, she doesn’t know you exist or she ran away as soon as she saw you?” Romeo glared at her.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“Definitely not,” she kept a straight face and leaned against a nearby wall.

“Really?” He looked at her suspiciously.

“Of course, I’m sad that you’re feeling so bad about this,” She was, but she was also pretty sure that there would be someone else within the week. She did wish that Romeo would stop giving his heart away to the closest thing that moved.

“Don’t feel sad for me, it only adds to my own sadness. Love is a madness, cousin. I don’t know how you and Mercutio stand it,” He paused to sigh dramatically. “Bye, cousin.” Ben straightened herself out.

“I’ll come with you,” She dusted off her clothes and fell into step next to Romeo, who had begun to walk away. “Who do you love so dearly?”

“The most beautiful girl, rich in beauty and with stardust scattered throughout her eyes,” he sighed dreamily but then frowned. “But she’s sworn to remain chaste, I have no chance with her.”

“Find someone else,” Benvolio said apathetically. Romeo sighed dramatically. “There is no one else for me, Ben. I love her, she’s my star and my sun and incomparable to anyone else.” “

Don’t worry, I’ll figure out a way to get her out of your mind.”


End file.
